1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device with flexible contact for heat pipe, more particularly, to a clamping device with flexible contact for heat pipe, which can fast measure temperature for the heat pipe and has flexible contact with heat pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
The conventional heat pipe needs examination for heat conduction amount after a batch of heat pipes are manufactured. However, the conventional examination instruments or equipments are expensive and the operation thereof is cumbersome and time consuming. For example, the thermal couple wire is connected to surface of the heat pipe by using binding tape. Therefore, the examination of heat pipe is conducted in sampling fashion instead of entire examination. Certain amount of heat pipes are sampled for inspection to estimate the yield for one batch.
However, as the demanding on the quality of heat pipe is increased, the examination of heat pipe by sampling is not sufficient. Therefore, each of the manufactured heat pipes is needed to be examined. This process is cumbersome and the current examination instruments or equipments are not applicable for fast and individual examination for the heat pipe.